Danger Is Always Around
by You. Can. Call. Me. Risha
Summary: An adventure story of four friends with elements of action, romance and humor. Be patient to read all the first chapter and you'll realize what's going on. P.s.: special thanks to Rena aka @Iri SweetD lady for being the best beta-reader *smile*
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Part 1 ~**_

- Okay, mom. Stop worrying, I'm a big girl. I'll call you when I get home. Love you. Bye.

The girl pushed the red button of her phone, put it back in her bag and looked out a window. She smiled to the sun and closed her eyes enjoying its warmth on her face. It was a wonderful summer day and completely perfect for a small trip by train. So now she was on the train heading to Chicago, her favorite city full of fun and freedom. There were not many passengers; the atmosphere was quiet and comfortable so the girl decided to take a little nap. She leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes and sank into her thoughts.

Melanie Johnson was a young beautiful lady from the quiet and cozy city called Rockford, Illinois. She was 22-year-old student of the last year of the "University of Economics and Management" and had ambitious goals for her future. But now she just enjoyed her summer vacations and decided to spend it with her father in Chicago.

When Mel was ten her parents had divorced and split her perfect life in two between mom and dad. That was very tough time for the little girl who couldn't take such a trauma. But as people say "time heals all wounds" and now there were no more tears in those beautiful blue eyes. The little girl grew up into the strong wonderful woman with a kind heart and dazzling smile who knew how to enjoy life and saw the positive in everything. But the childhood wound would always stay somewhere deep inside of her heart no matter how much time passed. That had happened and nobody could strike out that fact off her story. But Melanie was strong enough to turn over that page of her life and move on.

After the divorce her dad moved to Chicago to start his own business and Mel had to live in the two cities. She refused to move and leave her school with friends; that's why most of the time she lived with her mom in Rockford. And every holiday or vacations Melanie was happy to spend with her dad in Chicago. She loved that city at first sight. With the first step on that land Chicago caught her mind and made her heart fall for it. There are places in the world where you feel very safe and comfortable. Even if you come there for the first time you realize that it's completely your place to live and you don't want to go anywhere else. Melanie had such feelings in Chicago. It made her happy inside and gave her power to keep going.

David Johnson moved to Chicago twelve years ago and based his own financial company. Thanks to his clever mind and ambitious heart "Financial Bureau Ind." became a very successful company and earned the respect of the leading financial companies in New York City, Washington and Los Angeles. David was blissfully happy to reach his goal and worked very hard putting himself into his business. The company was his child he raised and made it the meaning of his life. But there was only one thing that couldn't compare with anything else on this planet. The love to his one real child, his beautiful daughter Melanie. Although he divorced David maintained a good relationship with his ex-wife and did everything he could to be a good father for Mel. The colleagues and friends saw him as a strict, organized, tough man but it was only at work. This strong man had the heart of gold which was filled with endless love to his sweetheart, to his baby girl who called him for every evening and brightened his days with her contagious laughter. They loved each other to death, spent any free time together and she sincerely thought that he was the best father a girl could dream of. And when she decided to move to Chicago after the graduation David agreed with no doubt and was in seventh heaven that he could live again with his little angel. But it was for the future.

Now Melanie just was going to her daddy to spend her last summer holidays and relax before the difficult year of studies. But there was something that disturbed Mel. Her dad didn't answer her calls for a few days. It was a little strange. They talked or chatted every day and now he didn't pick up the phone. Melanie didn't want to get nervous without a reason.

"He must be very busy". She calmed herself down and smiled at the image of their meet when she'd jump on him; hug him tightly while he'd be twirling her around.

- May I know the reason of such a beautiful smile?

Melanie winced from the voice against her and quickly opened her eyes. She saw a guy sitting at her, smiling and waiting for her answer. Mel grinned at imagining how stupid she looked with the closed eyes and a smile on her face.

- It's a wonderful day. A good reason to smile, don't you think so? Mel looked out the window then got back to the guy with a smile.

- Definitely I do! I'm Nick. he smiled back and gave her a hand.

- Melanie. Nice to meet you. Mel shook his hand and froze for a minute with looking straight into his eyes. Those gorgeous hazel eyes just hypnotized her and made her fall into a trance. But at the same time they were filled with kindness and warmth. Mel caught herself that she's never seen something like that.

- Me too. Nick broke her thoughts and she just smiled shyly. I'm glad that I have somebody to spend this journey because there's no likely company over here. If you don't mind of course! he gave her a questioning look.

- Of course I don't. It's kind of weird that the train is almost empty in this summer period. Mel looked around and realized there were only six people in their carriage. Very weird

- It is. Nick agreed. But anyway it's better than a crowdy and annoying train. he winked. so are you travelling or living in Chicago?

- I live in Rockford and going to my father to spend my vacations. And what about you?

- I moved to Chicago two years ago and I think that was the best decision of my life. Nick smiled from ear to ear, - That city has everything I need and I'm happy to live there. Now I'm getting back from my sister's hometown. She lives in Elgin; she has a baby and asked me to help her a little.

A lovely melody interrupted his speech. Nick began to search for something in his bag. A few second later he found his phone, said "excuse me", pushed the green button and walked away. Melanie didn't get the words but she could hear his voice and it was getting angry. She decided not to listen to him, it was his business; she just looked out the window. She was thinking about the new person in her life. She was that type of person who didn't trust easily and couldn't communicate well since the first met. But she realized that Nick was different. She didn't feel shy with him at all. This guy made her feel very comfortable like they have known each other for years. His charming personality didn't give her a chance not to open up to him.

Mel heard goodbyes behind her and Nick sat back against her. He looked lost.

- Is everything ok? Melanie asked a bit worrying.

- Yeah, it's fine. Just some problems at work. a light smile touched Nick's lips but Mel noticed sadness in his eyes. So where did we stop? Oh yeah. You were going to tell me about your travelling. Nick looked at Mel smiling again. "I bet this smile killed a lot of hearts already", - she thought, - "And I'm afraid I'm next"

They were talking all day long. A lot of stories and jokes were told. A loud laughter blew up the silence for many times. They both understood that they found a good friend, a person who had a lot in common, a kindred spirit.

There was twilight outside, a few hours left until Chicago and Mel decided to make a call. She excused and went out of the room. Finding the needed number she pushed the button and the screen showed "daddy". After the sixth ring tone Mel was going to give up but suddenly the phone was picked up and she heard her father's worried voice.

- Honey, are you ok? Where are you now?

- I'm on a train going to see you. she answered smiling but she felt something was wrong. What's going on, dad?

- Sweetheart, I have to tell you something. Don't worry honey but you have to get of off that train, you MUST do it now!

- Daddy, what are you talking about? Mel couldn't understand what was going on and this made her get nervous.

- Melanie, there's no time to explain, just trust me! Please, I'm begging you, get off the train!

- Are you crazy? How can I get off, there're no stops on this road! - now she was very panic. Dad, please tell me what's going on? she almost cried and tears showed in her eyes.

- Mel, baby, please don't cry. I can't tell you anything but the train is very dangerous. Did you you - his voice lost among the noise and Mel couldn't hear him no more.

- Hello? Dad? Dad?! Melanie screamed and the tears dropped on the floor. Suddenly she felt the floor started moving under her. She heard a noise somewhere in the distance and that was like an explosion. The carriage staggered, the lights went out and Mel almost fell down. She kneeled and tried to see something through the darkness. She was breathing like there was no air, her body was shaking like crazy but she still held her phone in her hand. Among a lot of noises and people's screams she could hear the voice in her phone. She focused on it and touched her ear.

- Baby, baby, Melanie, where are you? Mel? Mel? Please, answer me! the voice begged.

- Dad? she was too shocked to realize what was going on. Her head was spinning around; she couldn't stand up and see anything.

- Oh my God, honey! Are you ok? Please tell me! What's happened there?

- Daddy, I'm scared! she was crying hard.

- Baby, please listen to me! You must get off that train! Did you see Nick? it was like a cold shower.

- How did you know that? she whispered and lost in her thoughts. Now she didn't understand anything at all.

- Honey, it's a long story. Please don't ask. Is he with you now? He's my friend, he will help you to get off the train. Trust him. Mel, please don't waste a second, find Nick and get away from that fucking train! he yelled to the phone and Mel got that everything was very bad. And perhaps she was the reason for everything.

She shook her head and answered Ok, dad, I'll try to find him. after saying that she thought that was impossible to do in this hell.

- Good. Good. Be careful, baby. I love you very very much - he continued talking but Melanie didn't hear him because the carriage shook from another explosion. She fell down, dropped the phone and it broke. Mel had no time to recollect herself as she felt soft arms around her.

- Melanie, come on! We must get out of here!

She heard Nick's voice behind her and tried to stand up.

- What's going on, Nick? she screamed trying to be heard among all the noises.

- We have no time! We need to go! he pulled her hand but she broke out of the grip.

- I will go nowhere until you explain me what the hell is going on! Nick looked at her and realized she said the truth.

- Ok, - he sighed, - Your father isn't a director of the financial company. "Financial Bureau Ind." is in fact the FBI center. David Johnson is an employee of it. He's engaged in undercover investigations of particularly commence. He got in touch with bad people and now he's in great danger. I work with him and was sent to protect you. We got the information that the train Rockford-Chicago has a bomb. Those people knew that you'd be in this train and now they try to kill you. I know you need a time to get my words but I swear we don't have any time. We must get away if you want to see your dad again!

She was listening to Nick with the eyes wide open and couldn't believe her ears. It was like a dream, a nightmare that would disappear in a minute. She lost in her thoughts but the last Nick's words brought her back to life.

- Come on! he said grabbing the girl's hand and headed to another carriage.

They ran in a hurry through the carriages, from one to another, holding hands and saying no words. Once Mel looked back she saw a huge wall of the fire that just was eating the train from its end.

- Nick! she screamed in horror and he stopped.

- Damn it! Hurry up! he pulled her hands with his power that she felt pain on her wrist. She cried but nothing could matter to Nick that time. He had to save her life and he'd do everything for that.

They passed through a lot of carriages and when they reached the first one a big wave of explosion made the train break in two parts. The carriage lurched and Melanie felt that she rolled across the floor. She screamed and began to grasp at everything trying to hold on.

- Nick! Help me! Nick! her screams mixed with new explosions and the carriage lurched much more. The train rushed on the high speed and there were no any possibility to jump down and stay alive.

- I'm holding you! Don't worry, I'm here! I'm here, Mel!

Nick squeezed her hand tightly and tried to pull her up. But the new push made him release her. His heart fell down when his eyes couldn't find the girl.

- Mel! Melanie! he screamed out loud looking around and he felt tears coming to his eyes.

- Please God, I'm begging you! Take me. Not her! Please! Please! he mumbled not stopping searching for her.

- Nick!- he heard from another corner and rushed to there. He found the girl holding on to the wall of the broken carriage. Her head and hands were bleeding and she lost power to keep holding on.

- Melanie, please, try, you have to give me a hand and I'll get you out of here!

- Nick, I can't! I just can't! she screamed and the tears went down her cheeks.

- Mel, dear, you have to. You're strong, you can! Please don't give up! I promised to save you and I'll do it! Give me your hand. Come on! Trust me, Mel!

He held out his hand, she grabbed it, he pulled it towards him and suddenly they felt the new wave of the explosion next to them. They swept aside and Nick fell on the girl.

- Stop! Cut! - there was a shout from behind them. - Well done guys, great shot!

- Thank God! Otherwise, I wouldn't stand one more take. Maybe you shouldn't eat so many sweets and cookies?

- Relax, Tina. You know, you are not a feather either by the way!

- How dare you?

- Hey, hey! Enough! We don't need your silly fights here! We're done. Tina, James, you are free for today. See you tomorrow and don't be late!

- Do you believe he knows the meaning of the words "being on time"? Ha, I doubt it. the girl grinned and headed to the exit.

- See you tomorrow, Miss Little Evil!

- Shut up, jerk! she said with no looking back and left the room.

- We have mutual sympathy, don't we? he said and everybody laughed.

Thus it was the end of the first shooting day of James Maslow.


	2. Chapter 2

- What has she got against you? - Carlos asked and took the starting position to do push-ups.  
- I told you she's just a spoiled rich girl who wants the whole world to spin around her. And I'm the only one who doesn't obey her whims, - a smug smile touched James lips. He took a towel, wiped the sweat after an intense workout, threw it over his shoulder and looked at his friend.

- Dude, I had no idea that you're so patient. I would freak out already if I worked with such a girl! - Carlos said gasping because of a lot of push-ups he had done.  
- It's simple. I love my job. And if I have something started...

-... I will bring it to the end, - they said the last words in unison.

- Yeah, you always follow those words, - Carlos smiled, - Then I wish you nothing but more and more patience. You've chosen no easy work. - he winked and patted James shoulder.  
- Yeah. I've noticed. - he grinned and they got back to workout.  
There was a wonderful morning in Los Angeles. The sun had not yet reached the highest point in the sky but the air was filled with upcoming heat. There was a pleasant breeze from the ocean giving hope for a cool day. Despite the fact that it was still early, the streets were full of people. The big city never slept.  
James Maslow has been filming for two months and today was his day off. He decided to spend his free time doing some workout with his good friend. They have known each other for four years and became best friends. "Brothers from another mothers" - they often used this phrase to show the relationship between them. Since their music band finished the world tour about three months ago the friends could hang out only today. Every member of the quartet was very busy with their own businesses and stuff so there weren t possibilities to meet face to face. Only calls, skyping and text messages connected them with one another.  
And now James was glad to have fun with his brother and share the news. They have discussed Christina Lewis, James' partner on the set. Her father, Robert Lewis, was one of the most successful producers in California. He had money and connections that's why he easily introduced his daughter to show business. Living in constant prosperity and having everything she wanted, Christina grew up into a mean, capricious and kind of arrogant girl. She liked that everybody focused on her thus there were conflicts on the set. But no one wanted to have troubles with Robert Lewis that's why everybody preferred to obey her. Everybody but James. He took Christina's whims as a hilarious behavior of the spoiled child and often made fun of her. His jokes made her furious and it caused him be satisfied inside. James couldn't stand arrogant people and always liked to show them their place.  
- You know, you made me curious to see that "evil" of your life, - Carlos said taking a sip of water and sat down to take a break.  
- No problem, bro. Come to the set and you'll see Her Majesty, - James made a low bow prompting Carlos laughter. - But be careful, she can be really crazy; - he smiled and sat back next to his friend.  
- So... any plans for tonight? - James asked searching for something in his bag.  
- No, no, no... bro, save me!

James heard Carlos' whisper and saw him hiding behind his back.

- What's going on, Carlos? - James laughed and was going to turn around.  
- Shhh! Jay, don't move! Pretend that I'm not here! - Carlos whispered loudly.  
- What? Man, you're crazy! - James couldn't get the reason of such reaction but this situation made him keep laughing.  
- James, shut up and don't talk to me! - Carlos kept whispering.  
- Stop acting like an idiot!  
- Oh my god! Carlitos! Hello!  
The guys heard the voice with an accent next to them. James turned to look up at the owner of the voice. There was a girl standing in front of them. She was dressed in a mini skirt and a bright pink top that obviously didn't fit her figure. The causing make-up and crazy hair in no way combined with her comely face. Her eyes shone with happiness and her hands were holding a Big Time Rush poster.  
- Hi, Maggie! - Carlos looked out of James back with innocent face.  
- I'm so so happy to see you, Carlie! I didn't even expect to meet you again. The last time you walked away without saying a word. Today I just decided to hang with my girls walking down the street and we saw your favorite gym in the city. I was like "Oh my gosh! I have to drop in! What if my Carlitos is there?" and you're here! I'm so excited!  
The girl gibbered her story in one breath. Her strong French accent made her speech very unclear to the guys. During the girl was telling her story James' eyes widened in disbelief. He was changing his look from the girl to Carlos and vice versa trying to understand what happened between them. "I must have missed something" , - the thought rushed through James' head.  
- Great to see you, Maggie! I didn't expect to meet you here either. This is my friend James. I guess you know him. Ha ha, - Carlos was visibly nervous and frantically tried to find the words. He stared at his friend with hope and James realized the hint.  
- Yes, I'm James. And you're Maggie as I heard? It's nice to meet you. - he stood up, smiled and held out his hand to the girl. She blushed but shook his hand.  
- Oh yeah! I do know. You're James Maslow as known as Charming Smile, Gorgeous Eyes, a great actor, amazing singer, talented dancer and just a wonderful person!  
- Wow! I didn't know so much about myself! Ha ha! Thank you very much! - James was struck by Maggie's words but he was glad to hear that. Meanwhile Carlos sighed with relief observing that the girl focused on his friend. He quickly scanned the entire room trying to find something but only saw the curious glances of the people. They were very interested to watch a strange trio in the middle of the room.  
- So how are you, Maggie? What do you do now? How are your friends doing? - Carlos asked a stream of questions but it only made Maggie much happier.  
- Oh, you know Carlitos, we're all fine. We listen to your fantastic songs all days and nights. They're so so so beautiful! And your voices such a melody to ears! And we're going to...

- Wow! - Carlos interrupted her speech. - Look at this backpack! Such cool stuff! - he stepped behind the girl's back pretending interest in her home made backpack. Maggie was lost for a while with being interrupted but she got back soon.  
- You like it? Oh my god, Carlie, you made me speechless! I made it by myself. At first I took my simple backpack and decorated that with colored ink. Then... , - she sank into her long story standing in front of James and having Carlos behind her back.  
James was listening with a smile but three seconds before he noticed Carlos' weird movements. He looked up at his friend and saw him gesturing and making crazy faces. James burst out from laughter making Maggie stop speaking and freeze in confusion. She was going to turn to Carlos to check what's happened but James reacted immediately and grabbed the girl preventing her from moving.  
- Sorry, I just remembered one very funny joke. Don't pay attention. Go on! - he said and Maggie continued telling her story.  
James was changing his gaze from the girl to Carlos trying to realize what he wanted to tell and not to laugh again. After a lot of hopeless tries Carlos gave up, pointed to the girl and said "GET OUT!" without any sound. At last James understood and nodded slightly. "Thank God!" - Carlos thought and raised his hands to the sky. More precisely, to the ceiling. Maggie was passionate about her story and didn't notice anything around.  
- Maggie, you said you came here with your friends? Maybe we all will drink a cup of coffee? There's a wonderful cafe on the first floor. What do you think? - James made the girl stop telling about her cool backpack and waited for her answer with that charming smile on his face. His trick worked well as always and she melted forgetting about everything.  
- That would be great! - she sighed smiling with amazement.  
- Good! So let's go!  
James grabbed his bag, opened the door for the girl and they all headed to the cafe. Maggie went ahead and held her phone texting somebody, and Carlos used the moment.  
- Cafe? What's in your mind, James?! - he whispered loudly and looked at the girl. She didn't hear him and Carlos relaxed.  
- I have the same question, Carlos. What's in your mind? Maybe you'll explain who's this girl and what's going on between the two of you?  
- Bro, it's a long story. She's our fan and she follows me everywhere. She knows my home address, my phone number, my skype name. She even knows the address of the veterinary hospital where I go along with Sydney from time to time! I understand she loves me and I respect our fans but James this girl crossed the line. I didn't see her for a month and hoped she left me alone but she's here again! I can't, just can't get how she figures out my location! Jay, please help me escape! Don't leave poor Carlitos! - Carlos made puppy eyes and put his hands in an attitude of prayer.  
- Ok, ok, our Latino Idol. I'll try to help you. - James smiled.  
- Thank you! - Carlos screamed and jumped up.  
- What's happened? - Maggie asked getting curious about Carlos' shout.  
- Umm... I agreed to give him one of my cool t-shirts. He's a big fan of them, you know... , - James said and laughed nervously.  
- Oh, that's cool! I can make a lot of awesome t-shirts especially for you, Carlitos! Which color do you like except purple? - Maggie winked.  
Carlos opened his mouth to reply but James was ahead of him.  
- Talk about it later. Now we're heading to the cafe. Go, go, go! - he took Maggie's elbow and pulled her to the cafe. Carlos exhaled and followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

The café named "Coffee House" was situated on the first floor under the gym. It was small and pretty comfortable to spend free time with a company or just to drink a cup of wonderful coffee alone. It was 11 o'clock in the morning that's why there were only a few people there.

Coming to the café the guys saw that Maggie stopped to hug another girl and remembered the scene with her texting somebody. She had invited her friend. Now they needed to escape from the two girls. Who knew perhaps she called all her friends and they waited at the café. Carlos realized that Maggie could do anything. He pocked James' side pointing to the girls.

- Relax, - James whispered and they all came in the café.

- This is my friend, Camila, - Maggie introduced the girl when they found a free table. – We are always together. She's a Big Time Rusher as I am! – she said and the girls laughed.

- Awesome! – James smiled. – Girls, hang here for a minute while we'll make an order. – he said and the guys went to the bar. Meanwhile Camila and Maggie started talking, laughing and almost screaming about the fact that they met BTR.

Standing at the bar Carlos strenuously pretended as if he had studied the menu, while James tried to find out what to do next.

- Stop pretending, Carlos. What are we going to do now? – he asked taking the menu from his friend.

Carlos looked around slowly. There were a few glass tables facing each other. On the right side of them there were comfortable leather sofas, fitting harmoniously into the environment. The walls were decorated with paintings of different artists, and pleasant music could be heard from a small TV. "How Long" by Lionel Richie filled the room. Overall, the atmosphere was very nice. Since it was still quite early there was only a loving couple and our guys with the girls in the café. A barman and a young waitress were doing their job.

While Carlos was scanning the room his eyes were caught by something bright. There were a few badges lying on the next table. Something clicked in the guy's head.

- I have got an idea! – he said and headed to the table. James gazed at him in confusion and focused on his friend's moves. He saw that some people walked into the café and Carlos froze in the middle of his way. James laughed quietly at the people's glance. They looked at Carlos like he was crazy, not understanding what he was going to do. Meantime Carlos put an innocent smile on his face and when the people passed by he continued his way.

Approaching the needed table Carlos looked around one more time and, making sure that nobody watched him, he quickly grabbed the badges and got back to the bar.

- What's in your mind? – James asked watching the previous scene.

- Wear this, - Carlos gave him one of the badges with somebody's name.

- No way! I'm not going to take this badge. What if the owner returns and he won't find it?

- Relax, James. You want to get out of here or you're planning to hang with those girls all day long until they invite all their friends to come here? Look, they're already calling and texting somebody. And I'm sure there are no just moms or dads on the other end of the line.

James looked at the girls and did see that they were talking on their phones. Then Camila turned, caught his glance and waved to him keep holding the phone. James smiled and waved back. Camila's smile became much wider and she got back to her phone conversation. James turned back to Carlos and saw him being completely ready for the escape.

- Carlos, it's not right. We can't leave them this way. It's… rude. They're just girls who love our music and everything we do. We must appreciate their dedication and be grateful to them for the love. We wouldn't be Big Time Rush without them.

- Mr. Big Time Heart, there is another situation. I understand your feelings and think the same but sometimes fans' love comes too far. That's not love anymore, that's obsession. I would like to look at you if you were in my shoes, - Carlos pointed to the girls who didn't stop talking even for a second. Some time passed before James spoke again.

- Ok. You have won. – James sighed earning Carlos' grin and wore the badge. – You're looking like a cat after a hearty lunch. – James laughed. – And don't think I've changed my mind. Anyway what we're doing is wrong.

- Let's get back to your lectures later, ok? Now we have to go. – Carlos stopped James' speech and wore a badge.

They looked at Maggie and Camila making sure one more time that the girls didn't see them and came to the barman.

- Excuse us, - Carlos began his speech and the barman paid attention on them, - we are filming in the commercial here, you must have heard about that. – the barman nodded, - Good. My friend and I are a little late so could you please show us the shortest way to get to the backyard? – Carlos smiled and James joined him.

- Sure. That way. – the barman pointed to the service entrance.

- Thank you very much! You have no idea how much you did to us! Thank you! – Carlos was ready to jump on the man with kisses but James pulled him to the exit. The barman just grinned at them and got back to work.

- You were born to be an actor, - James said running downstairs.

- I always knew I've chosen the right job, - Carlos laughed following his friend. They were running for a few more seconds until they reached the parking.

- We need to find my car and get away from here. – James said and began to search for the keys.

- Do you remember where you left it? It looks like we're on another side of the parking; - Carlos said scanning all the cars out there.

- Damn it! Where are the keys? I couldn't leave them in the dressing room! Los, can you check your bag? Maybe I put them into yours? – James unstoppably was digging into his bag. – Carlos?

- I think we have a problem.

James heard Carlos' mutter and looked at him.

- What do you mean?

- Look over there. – Carlos waved his head to the side, where there was a building entrance.

James turned his head in that direction and saw a small group of girls who were discussing something animatedly and holding posters and stuff with BTR. The guys could see just about fifteen girls, perhaps there were more of them.

While Carlos and James were gazing at the crowd someone's car started beeping nearby. They literally jumped up in surprise and turned to the right to look at the reason of the noise. A few seconds later James noticed a motion on the left and turned back.

- Damn! – he whispered and started searching for the keys in a hurry. Carlos was going to ask something but suddenly he heard screams coming from behind him. Turning back he saw that the crowd of girls was running towards to them.

- James?! – Carlos called quietly stepping back.

- Where the hell are they? – James got angry with every second.

Sooner the screams became very loud and there was no time to stay there anymore.

- Forget it, James! Ruuuuuuuuun! – Carlos shouted and rushed to the opposite direction.

James gave up, grabbed his bag and ran after his friend. They were rushing by long lines of cars being followed by the crowd. The noise full of shouts and steps behind made them run faster and faster.

When the parking stayed far away from them the guys ran to a park and fell onto the next bench trying to catch their breaths. Their hearts were going to jump out from their chests.

- Now do you believe me? – Carlos asked still being breathless. James nodded and took a deep breath.

While Carlos held his hand on his stomach and tried to get back to his normal state James was checking the park with no stopping. It seemed like they were free now. Nothing was heard except shouts and laughter of some children walking with their parents. The guys exhaled with relief almost catching their normal breathing.

- Carlos! James! We love you! Marry me, Carlitos! – the girls' screams made them jump up on their seats.

- What the…, - James whined and they ran again. – I like running of course but I prefer doing it in more comfortable place, - he said trying to run faster.

- Believe me, I prefer that too! – Carlos said.

- Does this have to calm me down? – James squeaked in response, nearly crashing into a lamppost. – Damn it! - he rubbed his injured hand.

- Jay, shut up and make your pretty ass move faster! – Carlos didn't pay attention on James' whimper and rushed forward.

They passed by a few blocks down the street but the crowd was still on their tail. Moreover it looked like there were more girls following them now. That entire hilarious scene attracted attention of everybody who was walking on the street at that moment. The people stopped, turned back and watched trying to figure out the reason of that marathon. But two poor guys were running and running down the street praying for the end of this chase.

No matter how much they passed the crowd wasn't going to stop. It was unbelievable. Yeah, huge fans have got power to do anything they want to.

- Over there! Around the bend! – Carlos gasping.

- I'm going to die right now; - James muttered significantly reducing the speed.

- Hold on, buddy! One minute and we're safe! – Carlos hurried.

- Carlos, please stop and kiss me! – they heard a shout behind them.

- God! I. Can't. Believe. It! – James stopped after the every word taking a breath. – Do they have energizer batteries or what?

- Come on! Jump over the fence! – Carlos commanded and they both ended up on the other side of the gate.

- Get in the house! Now! – he yelled once he heard the crowd's screams next to them.

They rushed into the opened door, closed it with a crash and fell down on the floor. They were completely exhausted. Their bodies were hurting, their blood was pulsing in their heads, their feet were killing them, their hearts were beating like crazy, and everything was in blur. James and Carlos were sitting in silence for long until they could get back to normal breathing and open their eyes.

- What an adventure! – Carlos laughed.

- Yeah… I've realized that I'm too old for such extreme jogging; - James joined laughing and began to stand up.

- Wow! Now I see the cause of this noise! And why am I not even surprised?

They heard the familiar voice from upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

There was almost afternoon when a big noise broke the silence. The small two-storey cottage of pleasant beige color literally shook with the crash of the front door. It had been left opened because a few laborers were carrying the newly purchased musical equipment. Pretty small living room was filled cardboard boxes of different sizes and colors. Incomprehensible inscriptions said that the stuff was probably from Japan.

Melodic music coming from the second floor was stopped with the noise from downstairs. A guy put off his headphones and listened thinking if that was a real noise or had he just imagined it. There was that day which he supposed to spend all alone. His family decided to take a small trip to the lake and visit his grandparents. Pretending that he felt sick the guy sent good-bye kisses to his family and stayed at home all alone. Of course he'd loved his grandparents and enjoyed spending time with them but these days he had a huge inspiration and desire to create. He didn't want to lose such a mood so he looked forward to writing down his ideas and thoughts as soon as possible. Especially the new musical equipment he ordered a few days ago had to be delivered today that made him super excited.

The young man was at his home record studio sinking into the process as the noise from downstairs interrupted everything.

- God forbid, if the delivery men broke something, - he said sitting without moving and trying to hear something else. After a few minutes of silence he was going to put on the headphones again and get back to writing a song as cries and screams outside touched his ears. Curiosity prevailed and shaking his head the guy moved to the first floor to realize what was going on there. Coming to the stairs he heard laughs and voices. There were those sounds he would have never mixed up with anything else. He sighed smiling and headed down the stairs.

- Wow! Now I see the cause of this noise! And why am I not even surprised? – he said, looking down at the two brunets being busy with laughing at themselves and standing up from the floor.

- Kendall! Buddy, you have no idea what's happened with us today! – Carlos began to speak with big excitement in his eyes.

- Ha ha, I don't doubt that was interesting because you are looking too funny with these messy hair and red faces, - Kendall couldn't help but laugh watching his friends. – Well, I didn't expect that our meeting would be sudden like this one but anyway I'm glad to see you, guys! – he smiled and opened his arms for a hug.

- We are too, bro! – James hugged him, patting his back. – Sorry for our unexpected visit but you know Ken, you've saved the two gentle bodies from grasping hands of the Big Love!

- Yeah, your house is our safe place! Thanks God, I still remember your address! – Carlos laughed, remembering their extremely "funny" morning.

- You two always can find adventures; - Kendall shook his head feeling a wave of happiness inside with seeing the guys again.

A few months had passed since their last meeting and he could say with precision that he missed them to death. These guys were his best friends, his brothers, his family he couldn't live without. Kendall often was amazed at how lucky he was to meet such wonderful people in his life. Although they argued from time to time they always could compromise. They thought the same way and understood each other perfectly. And if he'd needed any help Kendall was sure that he could count on his "brothers" no matter what.

When the Big Time Rush tour was finished all the guys decided to take a break to enjoy their lives with their families or doing their own stuff. While everybody was busy with their own careers Kendall took a trip with his family. Although he loved his job more than anything he was completely exhausted with the tour so he preferred to have a rest; he needed it very much. One more happy news for Kendall was that his older brothers were going to be free for some time to spend it at home. The Schmidt family rarely got together since the children started their own careers. And those moments when they all could spend together were the most precious in their lives. So they decide to catch such a moment and go to the Caribbean Islands. Ten days spent along with the beautiful beach, wonderful sun, amazing ocean and the loved people were more than enough to Kendall to refresh his mind and get back home with new power. He felt very inspired and was spending all of his days and nights in his studio creating new music. He had a lot of material already and was excited to show that to the guys. But they were ahead of him.

- Ha ha, guys you're crazy! Why didn't you call Ranel to get you from the gym? – Kendall couldn't stop laughing at the guys' story. During the last twenty minutes James and Carlos were excitedly telling him about their morning chase, gesticulating actively and portraying emotions. They were like little kids trying to tell more details and get attention.

- He's right. – James said, turning his head and looked at Carlos. They were staring at each other for a few seconds as they both bursted out in laughter and rolled on the floor. Kendall was watching this scene not being able to laugh anymore; his belly already hurt. He just held one of his hands on his stomach and wiped tears from laughter with the other one.

- Aaaaaah, stop, please! I can't take it anymore! – Kendall begged as he had no power to breathe or laugh anymore.

- Wooo… that was fun anyway but I almost died during that chase. – James grinned and exhaled, sitting back on the couch. A few minutes passed in silence with only sounds of everybody's breathing.

- So how have you been, Ken? What's new while Carlos and I were practicing our running skills? – James continued, earning a new burst of laughter from Carlos who had been taking a sip of water and now it was spread all over the coffee table. James laughed out loud and leaned back on the couch, feeling tears coming again. Carlos just froze with his hand, covering his mouth, his eyes were closed and his body was shaking with silent laughter. Contagious laughs of James and Kendall were filling the house.

- Fuck you, Jay! Stop it! – Carlos said taking a deep breath and exhaled slowly with a smile. His eyes were wet, and his cheeks were burning fire as he wiped the water from his face and began to clean the table.

- Ok, ok. Relax, my Carlitos! – James copied Maggie's voice and mimicked her face.

- Ooh, don't remind me! – Carlos rolled his eyes, earning James' giggle.

- Yeah, guys, you really had a lot of fun! – Kendall smiled at them feeling a little exhausted from the long minutes of big laughter.

- You should join us the next time, - James winked, smiling.

- No, thanks. You have more experience. – Kendall giggled, helping Carlos move the things on the coffee table and wipe the water.

- So how was your journey, Kendall? I bet you had fun as well. – Carlos asked, finishing the cleaning and throwing out the wet wipes.

- Yep, I did. That was amazing! I could sit on the beach and watch the ocean forever. Breath-taking feeling. Like nothing more exists; only you, your thoughts and the sound of waves, - Kendall smiled wide, closing his eyes and sinking into reminiscing. He stopped talking for a few seconds, enjoying the image behind his closed eyes.

- Aawww! – Carlos whined, making James giggle at him. The Latino boy was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed in a yoga position and with a childish smile on his face. He'd loved travelling as much as eating or sleeping so he was very excited to know every single detail of Kendall's trip.

- C'mon, Ken! Show us your pictures or videos unless this baby boy melts over here. – James interrupted the silence full of happy sighs and silly smiles, pointing to his friend.

- What? – Carlos exclaimed with the highest level of his voice, - I'm older than you by the way! – he said and threw a pillow straight to James' face. Everything happened too fast so he had no time to react and the pillow hit him in the face. It fell on the floor and Carlos regretted what he had done. Big hazel eyes were gazing at him with fire of fury without blinking. The world stopped for a while because everybody froze in the living room.

- Jay…? – Carlos whispered nervously, swallowing hard while James was still staring at him. Kendall laughed quietly, knowing what was going to happen next.

- You have begun this war…; - James uttered a low menacing voice, moving his hands slowly behind his back.

Carlos opened his mouth to say something, being hypnotized by James' gaze as something slammed his face.

- I'll get you, jerk! – James' scream swept through the house, and another pillow flew toward Carlos.

- We'll see, big ass! – Carlos came out of the trance and began to respond to the attack.

- Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys! Don't destroy my house, please! – Kendall said, taking glasses with water away trying to protect the furniture. – Such kids! – he grinned at the two guys who were running around the couches, using not only cushions, but all that came to hand in their way.

- I'll bring my laptop with the photos. – Kendall stood up and headed to the stairs, hoping that'd stop the battle.

When he came back he saw that James and Carlos were lying on the couches, trying to catch their breaths.

- So I guess the kindergarten is closed and now we can check this, - Kendall put the laptop on the coffee table and sat down in front of it.

- I got him! – James declared, almost getting back to his normal state. Only red cheeks remained a give-away about the previous scene.

- It's unfair! Your long arms can catch anything in meters from you! – Carlos replied, sitting next to Kendall.

- It's not my fault that I'm much quicker than you! – James showed his tongue, making Carlos jump up with a pillow in his hands and headed to James.

- Fellows, stop it! Fight later, ok? You asked me to show you the pictures so let me do that, please. – Kendall's annoyed voice made them stop and sit down in front of the laptop.

They spent more than hour, watching a lot of Kendall's photos and videos, laughing and having fun. Kendall was an amateur of taking creative pictures that's why he used the entire memory card of his camera, taking hundreds of shots.

- Awesome pics! I'm happy to know that you enjoyed your time with your family, - Carlos said as they finished watching all the files.

- Yeah… that was good. – Kendall sighed, smiling and closed the laptop.

- What are all these boxes for? – James asked, finally paying attention on the stuff that filled the whole room.

- It's the new musical equipment. It was delivered in the morning. – Kendall answered and there was silence.

- Nobody saw him? – a few seconds later Carlos asked, looking at his friends.

- Nope. – Kendall sighed, - He disappeared after that day. His sister said that he is filming a commercial in another city and he wants to be alone for some time.

Kendall finished and everyone sank into their own thoughts. If somebody had seen them at that moment he would have never thought that those three friends were laughing hard just a few minutes ago. Nothing was on their faces except sadness in their eyes.

Who knew how much time that silence would have covered the house when a melody was heard from somewhere. James pulled out his phone, looked at the screen for a few seconds and pushed the green button.

While he was talking to somebody Kendall and Carlos watched him patiently. Judging by the tone of James' voice, the conversation wasn't pleasant. A few minutes later he hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

- What's wrong, Jay? - Carlos could not help asking.

- She'll drive me crazy! – James said in an angry voice and threw the phone on the table.

- Who? – Kendall asked in confusion.

- Damn it! – James whispered, leaning back on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. The guys waited for his answer. – The director of the movie I'm filming in told me that Christina canceled her shooting tomorrow and I have to be on the set instead of her. It was supposed to be my day off but now I must ruin all my plans, learn the script and spend twenty hours shooting while that little bitch will be having fun with her friends who are just as stupid as she is! – James looked very sad and the guys didn't know how to help him.

- Moreover, I don't have that damn script! How can I learn everything until tomorrow? – James covered his face with his hands, having his elbows on his knees. - I'll kill her! I swear I will! – he hissed.

- Calm down, James, - Kendall patted the friend's shoulder, - Perhaps everything is not so bad as you think. Get the script and we'll help you learn that. – he looked at Carlos who nodded in agreement.

- Sure. It's much easier to learn lines, playing scenes with somebody else. C'mon, Jay! Don't cry like a girl. – Carlos patted James, earning his smile.

- Thank you, brothers, - James hugged his friends as quiet melody filled the room.

- It's a sms. – Carlos said, taking his phone out of his pocket. Others were looking at his face during he read the message.

- My dad asks me to drive home. Sorry guys but I have to go. – Carlos said sadly, feeling really bad that he had to leave like this.

- Is everything ok? – James asked the worried voice as Carlos grabbed his bag and headed to the door.

- Yep, he just needs some help with cooking a supper. Looks like he's going to make something special for mom. I cannot not go to help him. I'm sorry, - he looked at James not wanted to offend his friend.

- It's ok, Carlos. Don't worry, - James smiled and gave him a goodbye hug. – Have fun!

- Thanks, bro. – Carlos patted James' back. – Have a good day tomorrow! – he winked.

- Hope I will, - James smiled, - Ken, may I use your laptop to check my email and get the script? – he asked the blond.

- Sure. – Kendall shrugged and James headed back to the coffee table where the laptop was.

While Kendall was saying goodbyes to Carlos, James opened up the lid of the laptop and waited for it to load. He saw several opened windows on the screen, one of which was with the photos. He began to roll up them, trying to go to his email.

Meanwhile Kendall closed the front door after Carlos leaving and was a half way to join James as he heard his friend's voice.

- "Kendall, you're the only one who can understand me. I'm so happy to have you in my life!" Wow, Ken! Do you want to tell me something?

Kendall just froze on his way, meeting James' wide grin.


End file.
